


Medical Chance

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: When Daniel gets hit by the car, the Nasts catch him and he ends up in their medical room. With Annie.





	

He wouldn’t be able to move out of the way, wouldn’t be quick enough, I realized. The car was barreling toward him, and I could see it in the flash of fear in his eyes that he knew that as well. I stopped thinking and charged forward pushing him out of the way, to safety. The car hit me full on, slower than it had been, but still hard enough to knock me to the ground, to have the whole world briefly dissolve into pain.  
I took a couple deep breaths as the world seemed frenzied around me. Corey was screaming at me- something about me being an idiot. The woman from the car was kneeling beside me. Something about her seemed off, and I pushed myself up. All my senses seemed to be on sudden alert with her arrival, but my body still ached to be completely ready for a fight. And then Corey was there helping me to my feet. He waved the woman off. “Don’t worry about it ma’am. I’ll make sure he gets to a hospital to be checked out. You know what they say; don’t take rides from strangers.”  
She gave a soft knowing smile, and in that moment I could tell this hadn’t been an accident. I noticed that we were surrounded first, squeezing Corey’s shoulder before a couple men in paramedic outfits came forward. Decently powerful half-demons. “We’re going to take a look at your friend. He might seem fine on the outside, but there could be internal bleeding.”  
Corey nodded, buying it, and I hissed in his ear, “Nasts.”  
His whole body jolted, but he didn’t move, didn’t try to run. He was willing to stick with the enemy if it meant I would be okay.  
“He’s not going to cooperate,” Corey told them, and his grip tightened on me as if he could sense I wanted to try and run.  
The darker guy smiled reassuringly at him. “Trust me. That won’t be a problem.”  
I felt a needle slid into my arm and tried to jerk away. Corey just held onto me, whispering into my ear. “Maya would kill me if I let anything happen to you because you were too stubborn to allow medical help. She’d say it’s better to be in their hands than dead. When she finds out, she’ll come for us.”  
And everything faded out before I could protest.

I was awake long before I realized it, and I just stared at the white wall blankly. Something about this place seemed familiar, creepily so. If I wasn’t still shaking off the affects of whatever they’d used to knock me out, I might’ve been able to place it easier, but with each moment my mind was working better. So I blinked and looked around. The conclusion finally hit me with a shudder; it looked exactly like doctor office back home. A perfect replica that couldn’t possibly be real.  
Corey wasn’t beside me like he had been before I passed out, and a sense of panic griped me. He wouldn’t have left my side of his own will given the fact that he had been willing to go with our enemy to ensure I was alright. I tried to sit up, to go find him, only to start to tumble.  
“Ah, not so fast,” An older girl warned me, catching me before I hit the floor. “Those drugs can be a doozy, especially after you just woke up. Moreno took your friend away. He kicked up quite a fuss about leaving your side too. I think they have him on room arrest. Dr. Ingles went to chew out the people who brought you in for thinking hitting one of you with a car was a good idea. So I volunteered to look over you and make sure you don’t hurt yourself any worse than you already are.”  
“Annie,” I murmured, piecing it together.  
She nodded, helping me sit back down on the bed before taking a seat beside me, an arm still around me like she thought I might still need support. Her other hand rested perfectly still in her lap. This wasn’t the same girl Maya had described or that I briefly remembered.  
As if sensing the thought, Annie gave me a little smile and explained. “They’ve been giving me meds to help with the reverting. I get about one good hour, but it’s better than before.”  
I nodded, trying to imagine what it must be like to slowly lose yourself like that, and then picture what she must’ve been like before. She’d probably been somewhat motherly if I remembered hearing right that she’d taken care of Rafe before she reverted. I could see it in the way she was looking over me as well.  
Heels clicked into the room, and I glanced over to see Dr. Ingles looking exactly as she always had. Her eyes lit up when she saw me sitting beside Annie, perfectly fine. “Oh, Daniel, you’re awake! You had us worried there for a moment. Luckily your injuries weren’t too severe. No internal bleeding or anything. Really nothing more than a couple scrapes.” She glanced at Annie almost dismissively as she added, “Oh, and Annie dear, their ready to do another treatment.”  
Annie nodded as if this was all perfectly okay, and I didn’t like that she just accepted Dr. Ingles’s easy dismissal so easily. She hopped off the bed and waved at me before heading out. When she was out of sight I closed my eyes and prayed that Maya and Ash had been able to escape the Nasts like we hadn’t been able to, or more accurately, like Corey hadn’t allowed us.


End file.
